Mesmerized!
by Gleamming Swirl
Summary: The turtles been Mesmerized what more can I say?
1. FAMILIY!

Chapter1 GET OUT!

_**I OLNY OWN MY OC'S ANYTHING ELES BELONGS TO THERE OWNERS! ;D**_

"Kraang has Kraang secured specimen T23"? Said a Kraang droid.  
"Yes Kraang the one known as specimen T23 is secured Kraang" said the other one.  
SMASH, CRASH and WACK later fore brothers raced to find this mysterious T23.

"Kraang T23 violent thrashing in sercurement electrify to stop rampage" said a gray Kraang droid that was holding a plasma gun.  
Another one went close to the clear box there was a huge red and black furry thing paws front and back chained down but long enough for it to through it self at the clear camber.  
"AAAAAARRRRROOOOOOOO"! Screeched the mutant as a purple Kraang shocked it with over a thousand volts.  
Still pounding agents the containment this thing had light blue long sleeved shirt and light blue skirt on nothing on its bottom paws which knees bended backwards. Its three claws on each front paw expanded and started to claw away at it but only scratches appeared on the three inch thick container.

The fore shadowy brothers SMASHED the two bots the tallest one he went up to the highly advanced computer from the other dimension. "Now to see what's T23"! The tall one said apparently had a purple mask on.  
"ERARK"! Bark the mutant in the clear box.  
"What is that thing I'll call it The Thrasher"! Claimed the one with an orange mask on.  
"You might want to rethink that Mikey; two words no one should ever say" he mumbled the last part.  
"And why, his thrashing says it all"! The orange masked one shot back.  
"One this is T23! Two it's a- a- a GIRl"?! The tall one looked like he was going to jump into outer space!  
"T23 there big experiment is a GIRL"?! Yelled the one in a red mask.  
Not long after, the tall one took all the data on T23 "Look at her go she's not giving up, she must really want out"! Said the blue masked one.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP and the case holding the girl mutant went up. At that moment every one in shock looked at the one in the orange mask even the girl mutant chains still on though.  
"MIKEY? Just because I said she wants out doesn't mean open the BOX"! Said the blue one throwing his arms in the air.  
"SORRY I couldn't help it, there was a big red button that said "DOUGHNUT PUSH" in big letters I had to"! Said Mikey apparently he sounded merciful.  
The red masked one walked over a hit Mikey in the head "It says "Do NOT push" SHELL BRAIN"!  
The mutant in chains got down on the floor of the spot of the containment once was breathing heavily. Then she mouthed HELP over and over then mouthed CHAINS, THE CHAINS she couldn't speak because she was still breathing pretty hard. Her claws went in and held up her paws in surrender then fell back down hard chin hitting down first trembling eyes shut so tight It hurt.  
"Mikey if you push another- And you already pushed it did you"? Said the blue one eyes also shut facing down.  
"Heheheheh UM yes" He said very slowly.  
The chain shackles fell off but she still didn't get up till "Stand"! Shouted the red masked one.  
She stood as tolled still trembling and not opens in her eyes. At that moment Kraang droids rushed in blasting away just before the blast hit the orange one named Mikey the girl mutant jumped in front of him extended her caws in an X form glowing black and firing back at the Kraang destroying it.  
She finely yelled "RUN, LEAVE ME"! She said slashing some bots to pieces secretly enjoying it.  
"Come on lets help her"! Yelled Mikey.  
"WHY"?! Yelled the red one back.  
"She saved me a now she's willing to give her self up for us and she doesn't even know us common ether your with us or you can leave"! Mikey shouted hitting a Kraang droid with his nun- chucks.  
"He has a point Ralf"! Said the blue one deicing three or fore droids with his two swords.  
The purple and red one followed any way the purple one had a stick and the red one had two daggers.  
She shouted "MY BAG"! She pounced on it and opened it had two really sharp metal fans with each one had a see through crystal in the middle she put the crystals lined up and her paws and claws glowed black the crystals glowed to then the fans engulfed in black shadow stuff that looked like flames.  
"They ever tell 'a animal cruelty is illegal"!? She said while pouncing slashing away hitting one with her black tail with a red end the droid went up then SLASH right in half.  
"WHOA were did she learn to fight like that"?! Said the purple one, he sounded a little excited.  
All she did was smile (He sounds a little like me when I get all excited or brainy) she thought. (Are they the turtles could they?) She thought again a Kraang was behind her all she did was through her paw back hitting it in the face while giving a really look and rolling her eyes.  
"Common lets go"! Mikey grabbed her forearm and pulled her.  
"Kraang don't let T23 escape again" And a droid grabbed her and she bit it with her two inch canine like teeth.  
Suddenly she was being lifted bye a rope and she through the Kraangs arm thing at ones face.  
A kraang shot her in the middle of her back "WAIT, - AH"! And she fainted.

The brothers shoved her into the shell razor and drove off recklessly carefully running over every and any Kraang.  
"Are we seriously bringing her back to the lair"?! Shouted Ralf.  
"She's passed out and she practically saved us"! Said Leo.  
"Especially me remember"!? Said Mikey.  
"SH don't wake her" Doney whispered.  
"My sons she alright"? Said there dad master Splinter.  
"Yes she's just in shock" said Doney putting in the hardrive about her.  
Mikey and Ralf set her on the table in Doneys lab "She saved my shell and she's like a ninja too, even better than us"! Stated Mikey.  
"I don't believe it"! Said Doney starring at the screen then back at the girl.  
"What Don"? Said Leo  
"What's it say about her or T23"? Asked Ralf.  
"She's- she's"- Tried Doney with no luck Ralf hit him in the back of the head.  
"Spit it"! Said Ralf.  
Mikey looked at the screen "WHAT THE SHELL SHE'S ARE SISTER"?!  
Leo and Ralf had a blank look on there faces master Splinter just walked over and read her DNA finding.  
It said  
10% Orange Turtle  
10% Blue Turtle  
10% Purple Turtle  
20% Red Turtle  
10% FOX  
40% Original

"That explains why she's a fox mutant" Said Master Splinter.  
"Why are you so calm about this Master Splinter, she's are sister and we didn't even know"!? Said Leo.  
"I had a feeling I guess it wasn't a big shock" He simply answered.  
She slowly got up rubbing her head with her paw "OW wares"- every one was staring at her "Wares- wares"- her eyes shot open.  
"Ware's Angle"?! She looked left and right and stood up really fast.  
"NO! I left Angle NO, NO, NO this can't be happening"! She looked down pulling her hair shaking again.  
"Calm down and tell us your name" Said Splinter helping her sit.  
She put her paws on her lap "My real name is Clarity but Angle calls me Mesmerize" She got back up.  
"I need to go back to save Angle"! But before she could move Leo grabbed her forearm all she did was look back at him almost crying he sat her down gently.  
All Mesmerize did was shake and stair at her paws then in the corner of the room her bag started to move she walked over to it almost opening it.  
"What's in that bag it was heavy"! Said Mikey.  
She opened it and a crying white thing jumped in Mesmerizes arms "MEZMERIZE"!  
"Angle"?! A white mouse mutant half the size of Mesmerize she wore a black dress with long Sleeves.  
"Not that I'm not happy that this Angle is safe but how did you get the bag"?! Said Doney.  
"Orange turtle push many buttons"! Said Angle pointing at Mikey still in Mesmerizes arms.  
Mesmerize fell backwards laughing and Doney started typing on his computer while Ralf hit Mikey "I can't find any mutant that's half mouse"! Said Doney starring in confusion at Mesmerize.  
She got up and walked over to his computer "Kraang always put the younger ones harder to find here" she started typing faster than Doney could ever and this was hard she had paws!  
"I can see Doneys side alright" said Ralf Splinter chuckled.  
"There subject M44 mouse mutation" Said Mesmerize folding her arms and smiling.  
"She's smart and can fight"?! Said Mikey Master Splinter shook his head.  
"I am there father and sensei, Master Splinter is my name" He said  
"I'm Ralf and this pin head is Mikey"! Said the red masked one named Ralf.  
"SUP"! Said Mikey waving and smiling.  
"Leonardo but call me Leo" Holding his UM hand thing…..?  
"I am Doney and this is amazing"!  
"And you are, are sister"! Said Mikey happy till Ralf hit him in the head.  
"I know those freaks with huge needles think I'm not alive"! Said Mesmerize furiously.  
"NEEDLES"?! Said Angle hiding behind Mesmerize holding her tail.  
"There's no needles little Angle" Said Splinter picking her up.  
"Well Mesmerize is are sister but isn't she isn't even related to Mesmerize"! Said Doney starring at me again.  
"Then why dose she act like your family"? Asked Doney.  
Mesmerize looked at Angle "Angle cover your ears please and thank you" Said Mesmerize.  
Angle did as told "She never had a family and nether did I we're orphans from the same place we always were to side by side I promised her no matter what I will always protect her even at the cost of my life we're the only family we had because it doesn't matter if we're related by blood she's just very dear to me" Responded Mesmerize smiling at Angle then nodded.  
Angle took her paws off her little round ears and she sniffed the air "I smell a"- her eyes widened in horror "CAT"! At quo she jumped out of Splinters arms and ran up Mesmerize she was now trembling.  
Mesmerize sniffed the air "She's right"? She pulled Angle off her head.  
"Maybe a cat was here once but the scent is to faint for it to be any ware near here" She said smiling down at Angle.  
"You must smell Ice cream Kitty it's in are freezer"! Said Mikey pointing torrid the freezer.  
"You have a cat in your freezer"? Asked mesmerize a little freaked out.  
Ralf hit Mikey again "It's a mutation pin head did"! Said Ralf opening the freezer.  
Mesmerize turned to look at Mikey "You mutated a cat and ice cream"?!  
"Yes but it's all right it wont eat you"! Said Mikey smiling down at Angle.  
Then Angle started to cry Mesmerize picked her up and gave Mikey a death glare and a growl showing her huge canine like molars "Mesmerize would you do something for me"? Said Angle still crying a bit.  
"Anything just name"! She responded smiling.  
"Will you sing the song"? Asked Angle a smirk appeared on her face.  
Mesmerize blushed wildly and her ears went down and force a really low frown with shock in her eyes "I UH"? Started Mesmerize who wanted to sink into a hole alone.  
"You said ANYTHING"! Said Angle clarifying the anything.  
"I seriously need to rethink the things I say around you" The fore brothers were watching intensely Ralph hade no problem laughing Splinter hit his cane on the floor.  
"Come my sons lets leave them alone" Said Splinter walking away the others was following.  
When they left Mesmerize shouted "I KNOW YOU'ER HEADS ARE AGENST THE DOOR"! Said mesmerize she sighed in defeat "Just come in here you're goanna hear me anyway"!  
The fore stepped in the hands behind there heads some were chuckling nervously Angle looked at me again and said "Sing a lullaby for a princess"! She was smiling Mesmerize sat down and put Angle on her lap.  
**Lyrics~**  
"_Fate has been cruel and order unkind, how can I have send you away? The blame was my own, the punishment yours, the harmony's silent today.  
But into the stillness I'll bring you a song. And I will you company keep. Till your tired eyes and my lullaby's, I've carried you softly to sleep._

Once did a human that shone like the sun looked out on her kingdom and sight she smiled and said "Surly there is no one, so lovely and so well beloved as I". So grate her reign, so brilliant her glory. That long was the shadow she cast. Witch felt dark upon her young sister she loved and grew only darker as days and nights passed. Lullay, moon princess, good night, sister mine. Rest now in moonlights embrace. Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth. Through cloud and through sky and through space. Carrie the peace and the coolness of night and Carrie my sorrow in kind. Luna, you're loved so much more than you know, forgive me for being so blind.  
Soon did that human take notice that others did not give her sister her due, and nether had she loved her as she deserved. She watched as he sisters UN happiness grew.  
But such is the way of the limelight is sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host.  
And that foolish human did nothing to stop the destruction of one who needed her most.  
Lullay, moon princess, good night, sister mine. Rest now in moonlights embrace. Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth. Through cloud and through sky and through space. Carrie the peace and the coolness of night and Carrie my sorrow in kind. Luna, you're loved so much more than you know, may troubles be far from you're mind and forgive me for being so blind.

**********************  


_The years now before us, fearful and unknown. I'd never imagined, I'd faced them on my own.  
May these thousand winters swiftly pass, I prey.  
I love you; I miss you all these miles away.  
May all you're dreams be sweet tonight. Save upon you're bed of moonlight.  
And no kind of sadness, pain or care. And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there.  
_

…_..Sleep….  
…..Sleep…._  
_…..Sleep…."_

_Too little to Mesmerizes surprise Angle had fallen a sleep so she set her down on there couc_h._  
_The fore brothers starred at her like she had a second head she knows that look well she saw a mutant with two heads."What, you all never herd a girl sing be for or what"? Said Mesmerize with her paws on her hips.  
They still didn't move a muscle so she clapped her paws in there faces getting them out of shock.  
"This is why I don't sing in front of others"! She said storming toured Angle and put her paw on her head.  
Mesmerizes paw glowed when finally Mikey spoke up "What are you doing"? Mesmerize looked back.  
"Making sure she has a good dream"…. She answered not looking back at Angle.  
"How can you know if"- Started Leo Mesmerize cut him off.  
"My new powers I can control the mind read the mind give good or bad dreams OH I can make them real too" She said smiling like it was normal.  
Doney just starred like I'm a ghost when Ralph (Sorry I spelled it wrong before) Said "Prove it, what am I thinking"?  
She starred at him and went into his head "You're thinking you're goanna hit Mikey if he's thinking of trying to through that water balloon, which he is" She said now focusing on Angle.  
Ralph hit Mikey and Mikey was very confused Leo and Don was amazed Mikey dropped the balloon and got there floor wet so Ralph hit him again.  
"Is Mikey like your personal punching bag away from home"? Mesmerize snickered.  
Every one laughed except for Mikey who said "Yes" Then Mesmerize fell back holding her stomach.  
"I haven't laughed or smiled in long time but don't say that around Angle she wrote a song about it entitled "How come you never smile"? It's a little creepy" She said still laughing with every one else.  
Mesmerize got up "you got a dojo right"? They nodded.  
"Can I go in there a train for a while I got some moves I want to practice with my fans" They nodded again and Ralph showed me ware it was.  
"Perfect"! She said while getting out her fans and stated flipping and slashing moving like well a ninja!  
The fore watched her for at leas three hours when she put down her fans and started punching and kicking there punching bag some times with her tail but still really hard when Don spoke up.  
"What's holding up you're pony tail"? Looking at the red gem she faced them and said.  
"A ruby I thought of it then made it real" Still hitting the bag pretty hard.  
"I think the bag had enough"! Said Mikey wonder in his voice.  
She stopped and looked at him "Wait till I'm mad" She said smirking again.  
"Just like Ralph" Said Leo shaking his head.  
Mesmerize and Ralph looked mad "WHATS SO BAD ABOUT BEING LIKE (RALPH/ME)"?! We said at the same time.  
Ralph looked at me like we never meet "Hey I can get a little defensive OK a lot defensive"! She said putting her paws up.  
"Remind you of some one Leo"? Said Doney laughing.  
"Hahahahahaha real funny"! He responded.  
"Leo's right it's not funny"! Said Mesmerize every one looked at her.  
"IT'S HILARIOUS"! She chuckled and the others laughed there heads off!  
Leo was annoyed "Really"? He said.  
"HEY! You pitch one down the middle I'm goanna swing"! Making a baseball bat out thin air and swinging it thus making it disappear.  
"Hey how come all of you don't laugh at my jokes"?! Said Mikey.  
"Cuz' her jokes funny"! Said Leo now laughing with us.  
"Hey why light blue"? Asked Leo seriously.  
"One it's ice blue two because red and black would blend in to my fur to much" She responded.  
"What about pink"? Asked Mikey.  
"Last time I saw pink I through up badly" She said scrunching her snout.  
"I thought I was the only one" Muttered Ralph.  
"So did I you don't know how many nightmares I almost had about pink it was every ware"!  
She said getting into a ball rocking back and forth ears down acting like she was going insane but then laughed.

_**OK that's my new story hoped you liked it PS. That song is not mine so no crud OK? **_


	2. Others

Chapter two Going Top side?

_**ONLY OWNS OC'S OK nothing else well the idea of the story- you know what I mean!**_

"Has anyone seen Mesmerize or Angle to day"? Asked Leo yawning.  
"It's been a long day for them Leo, there probably sleeping still it's just morning" Responded Doney stretching.  
"No I heard them wake up, just after I did" Said Raph also stretching.  
Leo at this moment acted like he was a detective "Hmmm, lets see we should put the peaces together and"- He started.  
"Or we can knock on her door"! Said Raph leaving with the others "UM yha that to"….. Said Leo walking behind them awkwardly.

"Now exhale" Said Mesmerize meditating with Angle.  
"I know how to breathe Mesmerize" She said eyes still closed.  
Both were cross legged don't think about how Mesmerize was with backwards knees it's not painful just don't think about it to much.

The fore were approaching the door Mikey in front he was just about to knock on her door when it flew open and hit Mikey in the face "Owwwwwwwwwwww"…. Said Mikey on the floor.  
While Angle and Raph laughed Mesmerize helped him helped him up "Sorry Mikey"!  
"It's OK sis"! He responded so Raph hit him in the head.  
"It's OK calling me sis, sister, Mesmerize or Mesmer its fine" She said shrugging her shoulders.  
They looked at her "Two things one are you sure, two your warring white"? Doney said circus.  
"One yha its OK I adjust fast two yha I figured blue is Leo's thing besides I like white" Mesmerize said smiling and walking away.  
"What were you doing anyway"? Still walking Mesmerize simply responded "Me and Angle meditated it's been a while from last time we did" Angle finely cached up and jumped on Mesmerizes back.  
Because Mesmerize jumped to the pole hanging out flipped and landed perfectly on her feet down on the lower level "Leo didn't it take us three weeks to figure that out"? Doney said amazed.  
"Yha" He said doing the same thing as Mesmerize.  
"Well Don she said she said she can adjust fast" Said Mikey doing the same thing the other two followed them.  
"Out of curiosity were you a cheerleader or something"? Asked Mikey walking now behind Mesmerize, She gave them a glance "I took cheerleading, gymnastics, marshal arts, dance"- She slapped her forehead for that last one.  
Mikey had a huge grin on his face "What kind of dance"? He asked "All kinds OH and football, baseball, basketball and soccer" Still walking.  
"So like brake dancing"? Mikey said still had that goofy grin on his face Mesmerize stopped "I'm not dancing Mikey" She started walking again.  
"OH come-on _please_"!? He was on his knees begging and giving her the puppy dog stair bottom lip hanging out.  
Mesmerize sighed and turned around "And why"? Arms now crossed looking down at him smirking.  
Raph was also smirking "Yha Mesmerize let's see what yha got"! She gave him you got to be kidding me look.  
"Fine"- Before she could finish Mikey practically carried her to the cardboard mat next to the boom box "PUT ME DOWN I DON'T LIKE BEING CARRIED"! Mesmerize yelled "That's awful ironic for a cheerleader"! Snickered Raph.  
"It's awful ironic that you live under New York City and is afraid of cockroaches"! Mesmerize shot back "How did you"-?! He said angry and scared "When I meditate some times I can see others fears" She smiled "That's strange" Muttered Leo "Yha well wait till you see Angles powers and Mikey PUT ME DOWN"! She said doing a back flip she growled.  
"Whoa wait Angle has "Powers"? Said Don "Yes she can- wait you'll see you're self" She said smiling now "Fine who do you want to go first Mesmerize"? Asked Leo.  
"Mikey can" She replied folding her arms still smiling "OK then" Said Mikey.  
Music started blasting no song just the back round music.

About three minuets later he ended spinning on his shell; Mesmerize clapped slowly "What song Mesmerize"? Shouted Don her smile only grew wider "Station T89 they play random songs all the time" Mesmerize said "I never herd of that station"? He said (No surprise) she thought "Yha it plays fan made songs only, Angle and I loved it"! She said now standing on the mat.  
"IT CAN'T BE"?! The beginning of the song gave it all away "The Discord Song" was starting "Mesmerize I love this song please, please, please, PLEASE"! Begged Angle "FINE! Blast it"!

(There's NO WAY I'm going down)! She thought spinning on her front paws and head, back some times spinning sideways in the air at the end _**take your terrine awaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! **_  
She stopped moving and looked like stone, it broke and stood there arms crossed smirking again loving the fours expressions there jaws hung open eyes wide.  
"Hey I told you I took dance and yet Mikey challenged me, wait did I for get to tell I was a strait A student"? She said in a mocking tone paws over her snout gasping sarcastically. They shook they're heads "Master Splinter is waiting for us and we don't want to be late for patrol" Said Leo.

They entered even Mesmerize Angle was in there room sleeping. She bowed to Master Splinter "If it's OK I'd like to watch sensei if it's OK that is"? "Of course" He responded.

Mesmerize watched the whole thing really closely not missing a signal detail some times she caught Splinter in the corner of her eye glancing at her sometimes smirking at how silent she was.  
She tried not to laugh at Raph's and Mikey's form thankfully she didn't laugh and hopefully she won't laugh later at them but there's a really big chance she will though. Every now and then she herd there movements which could be very bad if trying to sneak up on some one like her yha like they could sneak up on her. 

After she doesn't know how long they're training was "Time to go top side"! Shouted Raph a huge grin on his face.  
"I wish Mesmerize could come, she seriously kicked some Kraang"! Said Mikey sighing head down.  
Master Splinter raised an eye brow and walked over to his sons "Do you mean she's like a ninja as well"? He asked. "More like IS a ninja"! Said Mikey.  
"Sensei she's in the dojo training as we speak she has new abilities could help in a lot of situations" Said Don bowing.  
Splinter walked toured there dojo and peered in side Mesmerize was training as Don said her spirit was burning brightly like a fire that cant be put out when she looked at the door and saw Splinter she smiled and continued hitting the life out of the bag.  
"Mesmerize" He spoke up after three minuets she stopped imminently and bowed "Ai Master Splinter".  
"Would you like to go to the surface and patrol with your brothers"? He said met as a question but came out as stern. Her eyes sparkled then answered "Yes Master Splinter" she said still bowing in respect.

The fore stepped in excited "Then you must beat Michelangelo" Splinter demanded Leo, Don and Raph had to hold there breath to stop them self's from laughing while Mikey's eyes were so small like a marbles even Mesmerize was about to laugh "Mikey when we do fight"- Mesmerize started smirking at him "I promise I wont use my powers or fans just my bare hands- ER- paws and I wont bite or use my claws, UGH I hate it when I rhyme"! She said face palming or face pawing WHATEVER!

He raised an eye Mesmerize narrowed her fierce, danger lurking eyes her eye color same as Raph's which made Mikey want to jump and never come back down "And when I promise something I never ever brake that promise" She said surprisingly cold and low poking his shell/chest her eyes like arrows piercing through his sole which startled them all and even more intimidating because she's tall as Doney (Possibly an inch taller) almost growling, teeth showing and ears down made her look like a wild animal about to kill an challenger trying to steal her alpha leader pride if she was an alpha leader protecting her pack from a monster about to kill her, her pack and her pride and this was life threatening to her and she was not going to back down now nor ever.

"Don't worry Mikey you can use your weapons by the way I have paws and at leas you got three fingers"! She said turning around sharply she put on a white mask then a really threatening smirk appeared on her face.  
"A- alright" Stammered Mikey afraid as a fly from a flyswatter.

He gulped and an air strike about to hit Mesmerize she grabbed one end of each one hand tied Mikey by spinning him then she jumped came behind him tied his legs together then a 360 degree turn kicking him make Mikey spin so fast that he almost hurled then with out warning she pushed him holding out her left leg/paw tripping Mikey pinning him down her face was emotionless! Mikey wanted to scream and run but he was too stunned to move or speak.

"And I always keep my promises" Mesmerize said almost a whisper but really freaky yet mesmerizing (Yha, yha it's not suppose to be a joke maybe).

She reversed spinning Mikey and getting him un- tied him but really fast and making him very dizzy

"Hehehehe…" She stood there smiling awkwardly, Mesmerize faced her brothers "And I kind of was head of every thing" She added scratching the back of her head smiling widely a bit of blush on her cheeks.

_**LATER ON POTROL! YES!**_

They stopped near New York Central Park and Mesmerize started sniffing the ground "GRRRRRRRRRRRR"! She growled at a dark space and guess who popped out Spider Bites "Hey lookey, lookey what I have here it's the konfuo frogs"! (I totally spelled that wrong sorry!) "And OH- crud"! Mesmerize keep growling then said "OH hi, on _ARE _turf again I see but last time _WE_ saw you, you could walk with out limping"! She said arms crossed and smirking then I quickly turned into *Did I really just do that* look "_WE"? _Said Leo "_ARE"? _Said Raph "_TURF"? Said Doney "AGAIN"_?!Shouted Mikey.

Spider Bites was walking backwards to sneak away he herd a rustle and turned around Mesmerize was upside down smiling "_**BOO**_"! "I'M OUT OF HERE"! And he ran away with a terrified look on his face.

"Hehehehehe…." One of those awkward sweat bubbles on the side of her face then her eyes widened in horror and one eye twitched "Guys I got to go check something"! She said turning around toured the forest she turned back "DON'T FALLOW ME"! And she ran as fast as ever.

"WHAT THE SHELL JUST HAPPENED"?! Shouted Mikey "One of us should fallow her" Claimed Leo "UM but not Mikey if he gets found she'll rip his head off"! Said Don "I'll go" Said Raph running after her with out protest. "Let's go back I hurt in places that a turtle should NOT HURT"! Whaled Mikey walking near a man whole cover the other two fallowing him in.

(PLEASE LET THEM BE OK, PLEASE ON MY SOUL PLEASE!) She keep running till she reached a bolder bigger and obviously heaver than her and pushed it and it moved.

_**Raph's POV**_

(How and why is she running so hard?!) It was hard keeping up with her we reached a huge bolder and she MOVED IT, AND THERE WAS A WHOLE AND SHE JUMPED INTO IT?! So I jumped into it too and this whole was deep!  
And you'll never guess what's at the bottom paradise seriously thick plants and vines and **I** was ambushed by someone and there only black then nothing!

**NO- ONE'S POV**

"LIZ, HOPE, JOY, LIL"! Screamed Mesmerize into the rock in side a really cool home.  
"I swear I herd- HOPE, JOY, LIL GET OVER HERE IT'S MESMERIZE, SHE'S HERE"! Said a lizard mutant in a black dress just above her knee's and a black mask and a long sai (Which I called a dagger I am ashamed) but only one and about twice the size as Raph's with her long brown hair this was Liz or Lizzy *She has a short temper XD*  
Then a very tall rabbit walked in ears longer than she was silver puff at the very end also around her feet her mane coat was brown she wore a green top short sleeved and green skirt stomach showing and a black belt tilted side ways she had a Bo- staff like Don's only there was a green ribbon longer than her staff her ears pulled back by a black ribbon with a green mask this was Hope.

"MESMERIZE YOU'RE BACK"?! She said hugging her almost crying in joy.  
"Girls are you OK and ware's Joy and Lil"?! Mesmerize sounded very frightened and concern in her voice.

"I think there"- Liz was cut off by an alarm "Someone got IN"?! Shouted Hope "So he finally caught up HU"? Said Mesmerize smirking again. Liz and Hope looked at each other a little freaked.

_**RAPH'S POV**_

"What the"- He was in vines really strong vines his mouth wasn't covered that might be a good thing then I saw a figure in the shadows "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY AM I HERE"!? That shadow moved into the light and of course a mutant frog in a skirt- whoa waits I WAS CAPURED BY A GIRL?! NO NOT POSSIBLE!

"I'm Joy my friends will be here a moment and are sensei" She said surprisingly soft and calm (She wore a red Tee and red skirt brighter than Raph's mask and a red mask same as her cloth she had *I forgot what there called she had short blue hair and bangs* metal things around the mid section on her hand thing with spikes on the outer side on each hand her skin was very light green eye's red *Red eyed tree frog mutant* orange hands).

Another figure came out another girl!? OH COME ON! "One I'm Lil or Lilly, Two Joy she's are friend and she hates being called sensei" Said Lil (A tiger mutant named Lil/Lilly a white coat with black stripes black nose and she wore get this ORANGE! Skirt and long sleeved shirt a dark orange though a scare under her left eye and bandages on her arms and legs long black hair her weapon one sword paw made her eyes were an icy blue chilling like a blizzard they were clue Lesley harsh *She's the wild one though XD* "So you're a mutant to cool HEY"! Started Lil "Close your mouth or I'll shove my sai down it"! Said Liz to me coming in with Hope mesmerize out of sight watching them almost laughing "I'm Hope and are own hot head Liz" Said Hope, Liz was holding up her huge sai giving a *I MEAN IT* look eye's narrowed.

"Raph" Said Mesmerize stepping in arms crossed and a smirk "WAIT! You're telling ME! That you know THIS"?! WHAT THE SHELL DID SHE JUST CALL ME "THIS"?! OH SHELL NO! "For information cupcake Mesmerize here is my sister and wait- why aren't you tied up"?! I said furiously then questionly "DID HE JUST CALL ME CUPCAKE YOUR GOING TO PAY SHELL BRAIN! - wait sister"?! Every one looked at Mesmerize her smile now faded tears swelling up in her eyes but stayed strong "That's what they were going to do to us"?... Said Liz now concerned looking strait into Mesmerize's eyes "Yes and there's other brothers Angle is at there place a sleep I wanted to keep both worlds apart try to protect you all from the- the" tried Mesmerize looking down. "The Copper one's" Finished Joy, I shook my head "Wares your sensei"? I asked and in response Liz laughed her head off hopefully it will fall off "I told them I don't like to be called sensei" WHAT?! "WHAT"?! That Lizard glared at me that scale brain! "One she saved us, Two you EVEN THINK OF SCALE BRAIN AGAIN YOU'LL BE TURTLE SOUP"! She said threatening me with her sai "LIZZY, HOPE to the dojo let some steam off I up graded it" She said like she was taunting them a smirk appeared on that Liz's face she and Hope left "GOOD RIDDENCE"! I screamed and a knife was thrown at my head I ducked so it passed me "NICE BEATING YOU"!

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

"Raph you're Shell Cell" Said Mesmerize before he could say something Lilly cut the ropes and he tossed his phone to Mesmerize.

_**BACK AT THE LAIR**_

"Almost there"- And his phone went off "OH COME ON"! He looked at his cell "Raph! Guys Raph called"! The other two came in "Raph you're on speaker" A low growl came from it "WHAT THE SHELL GUYS I SAID DON'T FALLOW ME"! Mikey smirked "WIPE THAT GRIN OFF MIKEY"! Every one looked a little scared "Look I knew one of you were going to fallow me but UM I'm bringing a friend over one she's a mutant two- later I got to go" Her voice drained out "Guys this place is AWSOME"! Said Raph cheering "And guess what they call Mesmerize SENSEI"! "I DON'T LIKE TO BE CALLED THAT JUST BECAUSE I SAVED THEM DOSNT MEAN I'M THERE SENSEI"! "Wait Mesmerize trained ninjas too"?! "I'll explain later please expect someone like Mikey but serious at times bye, LIZ, RAPH IF YOU TWO FIGHT AGAIN I'LL GET MY FANS"! Then silence "O- OK Mikey get Angle" "Right up here" there stood Angle on the wooden boards above there heads.  
"ANGLE! HOW LONG HAVE YOU'VE BEEN UP THERE"?! Shouted Don "Long enough to know you snore Doney"! Said Angle landing in the middle "Angle do you have a WEPON"!? "UH DUH"! She said showing her stars then running back to her room.

_**A LITTLE LATER**_

"Guys we're back all three of us"! Said Raph walking in the lair and the other three stood there "BOO"! Shouted Mesmerize behind them "Sorry Mesmerize about fallowing you" Said Leo looking left then right "UM wares your friend" Asked Leo "OK Angle come down here"! Angle landed perfectly on the floor then sniffed "Is she here"?! She asked Angle smile growing.  
"Lilly you can come in, they wont hurt you" Said Mesmerize smirking. "YOU BROUT LILLY"?! Said Raph "Did you want Liz to come in stead"?

Lilly walked in and the guys stood there starring "That's one big kitty"! Said Mikey stepping toward her so she backed up "Lil I promise they won't hurt you" Lil bowed in respect "I am Lilly trained ninja power of teleportation" And then she trough a water balloon at every one except Angle and Mesmerize "OH and The Pranking Queen" Mikey's eyes widened and plastered on a grin and he tried to throw a water balloon at her she ducked and pointed up and three or fore buckets of water fell on Mikey "And the queen wont be dethroned"! Silence "What's wrong Lilly"? Asked Mikey "HM… I don't know Lizzy usually would hit me bye now" Mesmerize faced them "Sometimes I swear there your twins and they didn't get your DNA in them" "Wait who's Lizzy"? Asked Doney Raph went to the dojo and started to destroy the bag "She's another friend that almost cut off Raph's head with her sai" There eye's turned wide "Don't worry she respects me like there"- "Sensei"? Said Raph now smirking she growled witch made Lilly growl Lilly teleported behind Raph grabbed his hands put them behind his shell and pining him on the wall still growling.

"Lil, release"! Said mesmerize she did as told and folded her arms, half of her bandage fell off on her right arm revealing scares and bloody patches of fur with stitches and huge cuts.

Raph freaking out looked at Mesmerize she sighed then spoke "Before the orphanage her parents abused her no one even knew she existed so we took her in and made her safe for once" Lilly wrapped the bandage on again licking her paw finger thing? And put it over her scare on her cheek but fairly smirking "I can take any blow at all pain no longer affects me physically only mentally" She said pointing at her hart proudly.

_**LATER CUZ I CAN~**_

"Who wants to see a trick"? Said Mesmerize "Sure"! Shouted Mikey and Lilly "Her paws started to glow and soon she was engulfed in black "Beware this may be shocking"! "OH this trick"! Said Lil snickering.  
A human now were Mesmerize was standing same colored hair, eye's and voice "I can make mutants look human"!

_**OK AWSOME RIGHT?! RAPH WATCH OUT YOU HAVE COMPITION! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_


End file.
